warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Domain’s Defense Force
hey just curious what do these guys come under, if its IG i don't think they can actually be modified (non canon). LordReaper (talk) 00:40, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Good for me then, that they are not IG ;) Chosen are crème de la crème of mortal soldiers in service of the White Eagles. When, or rather, if I have some free time at the weekend I'll post more stuff on Chosen and WE, becouse it may be little unclear at this point. SpaceTalon (talk) 01:14, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Loyalist Space Marines cannot command mortals into battle, its a clear violation of Imperial code and the codex. Granted, SM can assume command of another Imperial military force if said force lacks any able bodied commanders and they do indeed outrank most of the IGs NCOs but the Space Marines cannot create standing armies for their own needs. They have the serfs for that and serfs are strictly for the defense of the Chapter's Fortress Monestary and their ships. It's shit like this article that got Huron beat on by a huge crusade force, well that and diverting Imperial rescources to his own little kingdom. Now if you want you can more clearly state that this Defense Force is just that, a fancy, militerized branch of the Chapter's Serfs, who maintain order on the homeworld while their gone and crew the Chapter's vast fleetships. That would be kosher with the canon and an intersting bit of fluff. Also note that if they are in fact Chapter Serfs they get access to way better gear than the IG, due to being under the service of the Space Marines. Its likely that defenders of the Chapter's Homeworld would be outfitted with Rhinos and the like. But regardless this cannot stand as it dose now, its too vauge. Any Chapter that was caught building a personal army of mortal men and women would be censured and sent on a penence crusade at best, brutally purged by a considerable Inquisitorial force at the worst. Finally, there is no way that you'd get a Titan Legion to "swear" itself to your service. The Titan Legions are one of the few forces in the Imperium that are more costly and powerful than entire Space Marine Chapters. Were talking war machines that can litterally level contenents. SM are powerful and all, and given a great deal of respect because they are the Emperor's genetic sons, but never ever ever would they be allowed to command Titans. Thats not even getting into the fact that Titans exist for the sake of the Tech-Priests of their respective Forgeworld and unless the White Eagles are a chummy Chapter like the Iron Hands or Steel Confessors they are gonna riot about some SM jacking their main form of self defence and their greatest contribution they have to the general defense of the Imperium. Fact of the matter is the Imperium dose not combine arms like this anymore. Back in 30k yeah, the Primarchs commanded both men, machine, and their Sons into battle. But Horus done fucked that up for everybody and now every army must be its own insular unit that interacts with other forces only on a fighting side by side basis. Hell the Valkiery is the only airbore unit the IG can use the rest of the fighters belong to the Imperial Navy. And even then Guardsmen must be in seperate regiments dedicated to one thing unless your special like Armageddon's boys. You average infantry reg must team up with a tank reg just to get armor support can you imagine what kind of logisitcs nightmare that is? But alas that is the way the Imeprium is run and it has been shown various time in Canon that when SM overstep their bounds they get smacked hard.T42 (talk) 20:07, January 5, 2015 (UTC) T ia both correct and incorrect on the issue with the titans. There do exist titan legions that are under the authority of organizations other than the admech, whoever those organizations are all essentially Inquisitorial puppets like the Deathwatch or Grey Knights. A sad fact of the Adeptus Mechanicus is that their military resources are bound by restrictions and oaths far stricter than any SM chapter, or IG force. Their are no "new" Titan Legions, just refounded legions bound by the history of their predecessors, and usually a new titan just replaces a lost titan of another legion. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 20:34, January 5, 2015 (UTC)